Finis
- 2= }} https://natalie.mu/eiga/news/353856 is a Time Jacker from the World of Zero-One and the main antagonist of Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation who created Another Zero-One and prevented the Daybreak Town Accident from happening. She transformed into , an Another Rider that appeared in Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation which is derived from Kamen Rider 1. History Forms *'Height:' *'Weight:' *'Creator:' *'Year of Origin:' *'Position of year:' *'Name and position:' *'Powers and Abilities': Appearances: Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation - Another New 1= Another New 1 *'Height:' *'Weight:' *'Creator:' *'Year of Origin:' *'Position of year:' *'Name and position:' is the evolved form of Another 1 after absorbing Geiz's Time Mazine. Another 1's lower body gains grasshopper appendages in this form. *'Powers and Abilities': Appearances: Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation }} Equipments *Anotherwatch - Transformation device Relationships Time Jackers: *'Swartz': After Swartz's death at the hands of Sougo Tokiwa, Finis vowed to get revenge on Sougo, indicating her loyalty. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Finis is portrayed by . As Another 1, the monster is voiced by . Etymology *Finis's name is from "Finis" which means "the end" or "closing time" in Swedish as well as the Latin "Finis" also meaning "end". "Finis" could also from "'Finis'h" in English. Notes *Another 1 is the first Another Rider to be derived from a Showa Rider. **Another 1’s design is based on the form of Kamen Rider 1 and the reboot Kamen Rider 1. **Although Another New 1 is named after Kamen Rider 1's New 1 form, its color scheme matches the Cyclone and is a homage to Cross Fire and Skull Man, as well as featuring a possible arachnid motif with it's limbs, which may reference the first Kamen Rider monster, Spider Man. **In addition, one scene shows Another 1 in a transition stage between its two forms with the helmet color matching Sakurajima 1's. *Another 1 is the second Another Rider to be rendered using CGI following Another Kuuga, and having similarities including: **Both are Movie-Exclusive Time Jackers. **Both two are based on the first Rider of an era. **Has an upgraded form after absorb something. *Another 1 also shares similarities with Kamen Rider Core Bike State. **As movie-exclusive Riders, they are both rendered completely in CGI. **Both had resembling design of Kamen Rider 1 from the waist-up while lower-body based on a motorcycle. ***However, it's the Cyclone in Another 1's case specifically. *The existence of Another 1 was accidentally spoiled by producer Shinichiro Shirakura on Twitter, when he was replying to a question in Korean on November 13, 2019, four days before the official poster reveal.https://twitter.com/cron204/status/1194635946311831552 *Finis is the third Another Rider to be female, after Amane Kurihara and Yuko Kitajima. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zero-One ** Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation See Also *Takeshi Hongo - Original Kamen Rider 1 Category:Zero-One Characters Category:Time Jackers Category:Kamen Rider Zi-O Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Villains Category:Grasshopper Monsters Category:Another Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Object Monsters Category:Hybrid Monsters Category:Female Riders Category:Zero-One Riders Category:Female Monsters Category:Deceased